The Chocolatier And His Blueberry
by Empv
Summary: 28-year old Charlie Bucket had everything he could ever wanted! After he won the factory,life was grand..but, suddenly, got even better-as he ran into a familar girl with a blonde bob-haircut.
1. Chapter 1:Time To Start Another Day

28-year old Charlie woke up from his brand new king sized bed. In his head,he thanked Wonka for letting him have his bed. This was after his house collapsed due to a termite infestation. Who knew they had any termites?

From the bed, Charlie could see a old photo. It showed his younger self and his now deceased Grandpa Joe smiling as the photo was taken. Charlie missed his grandfather dearly. He died due to complications because of his old age and sickness. After Grandpa Joe's death, like a moving sidewalk- all his other grandparents passed on.

This left him,his parents and Wonka as the only ones left. Charlie got up from his bed. He was in his pajamas. He went to go fix the photo, he sensed that it was crooked.

"Time to start another day, Grandpa Joe just you wait..." he said to the photo.

Charlie went into a baby blue bathroom. He got out of the shower to brush his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror, look back at him was his tired out face. He had had a bad dream about his grandpa's death. After looking at himself, he spit out his toothpaste and went to go get into his work outfit.

Charlie put his suit on,his coat over it,his big top hat grabbed his staff to walk out of the door.

"Time to start the day.", he said as he opened the door.

He needed to go off to go do his daily routines as the new chocolatier of the chocolate factory.


	2. Chaoter 2:Hey Everybody

Charlie walked down the stairs to the first floor to a large bed to where his parents and Wonka laid just like his four grandparents did when he was a child. The three of them who were laying in the bed look up at Charlie and waved to him,

"Hey Charlie.", they said at the same time.

Charlie waved back at them.

"Hey everybody.",he said.

He continued walking down the stairs. On the last step,he said,

"Going to make those chocolate sell?"asked Wonka with a smile.

Charlie had grown from a poor little boy to a fine adult man. He knew his work. He was good at it. His parents, on the other hand, thought he should stop working so much and focus on other things, like spending with them!

After Charlie gave Wonka a snuggle, he came down and looked over to his parents. He decided to give them a big hug.

When it was time for Charlie to go- he walked off to go downstairs to the chocolate making room to make the chocolate.

"Alright guys, I'm going to work, bye.",said Charlie as he waved goodbye.

"Bye Charlie.",said Wonka and his parents at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3:Not Selling Anymore

By the moment Charlie walked into the chocolate making room, he could see things were already up and running. The chocolate bars would be sold across the world.

"I guess it already knew that I was coming.",guessed Charlie.

He was about to watch the chocolate in the making from the balcony.

Suddenly an Oompa-Loompa came up to him wearing glasses and a white coat on with a clipboard in both of his hands,

"Charlie.",he said as Charlie turned his attention.

"Yes Benny?",answered Charlie using the Oompa-Loompa's name.

"Bad news ! Our new chocolate bar is named the,Bucket bar, are not selling at all!l

we're bringing back the old Wonka bar name."revealed Benny.

"What!?",yelled out Charlie in shock.

"Yeah, I know ,wanna see?",said Benny as he showed the chart on his clipboard.

Wonka bars were very high and Bucket bars were at a very low stake.Charlie's eyes widened.

"What in the...",he mouthed before he could say anything else.

People likes the name Wonka bars better then Bucket bars.",observed Benny.

"Well. we'll make them better!",urged Charlie.

"Charlie I don't think we could do that...Benny could finish his sentence Charlie shouted "Then work harder then!"

Making Benny frightened by Charlie's loud voice.

"Oh I'm so sorry.",whimpered Charlie.

He yelled since the entire work week has been hard for him already

"I-I...",stammered Charlie thinking his needs a break, but ,doesn't want one because his never been off duty.

"You need a break?",asked Benny.

"Yeah I think it's time."said Charlie as he walked off.


	4. Chapter 4:I Need A Break

Charlie walked through the doors that lead to his parents and Wonka's room. He was really angry.

"Hey Charlie how was...", Wonka paused.

Charlie stomped his way upstairs, making Wonka turn quiet. He looked at Charlie's parents,

"Was it something I said?", he asked.

He said something that had made Charlie upset. Mr and Mrs Bucket looked at each other. "I'll go talk to him.", offers Mrs.Bucket, as she slowly got out of bed.

Meanwhile In Charlie's Room~

Charlie walked into his small,cozy room. As he moved to his planning desk to sit with his face down. It has been very hard for him ever since Wonka retired. He was made as the new owner of the factory. Ever since then, people didn't like his new candy flavors he made. It was so stressful for him (not as stressful when his four grandparents died (or that fact that since nobody is buying his chocolate bars anymore.)

They might be going out of business!

"Oh what am I'm going to do? gasped Charlie.

He continued with his face down until he heard a door creak open, It a very was Mrs.Bucket "Charlie?" She Questioned in a soft tone making his head lift up as he turned around to see his mother

"Mom?", he has as the both of them come face to face.

"Everything okay, Charlie? I've come to see if anything is alright?",asked Mrs.Bucket as she walked up closer to him.

"Everything fine Mom...",grunted Charlie.

"Charlie, I don't like it when you talk to me like that! I know something is up!", yelled Mrs.Bucket.

"Alright, everything is not doing so good. I'm running out of ideas to make my chocolate even better! I tried everything but it all falls apart,

Charlie making Mrs.Bucket feel bad for him.

"Oh Charlie.",she saidI know things have been tough. I think it's time for you to take a break.",said Mrs.Bucket.

" Charlie thought he knew how many people always saying to him to go take a break from work and maybe they were right.

"Alright I think it's time for me to take a break.",said Charlie.

"Good how about the outside you haven't been outside in ages.",said Mrs.Bucket. "Yeah I'm thinking of stopping at the near Starbucks that just opened.",said Charlie

W as he gets up to go outside to the new Starbucks that just opened.


	5. Chapter 5:A Familar Face

By the time Charlie arrived at Starbucks, it wasn't too busy or crowded. It almost looked half empty. Plenty of room for him to have a seat. There was some people here and there. Charlie looked around. He really could tell the place looked half empty so it was easy to go up and give his order.

After Charlie got his order, he decided to stay in the store a little while and drink the coffee.

"This has nice taste.",he said to nobody in particular.

He tasted the coffee from his cup and,then, took a look outside. He could see the factory that was peeking up across the roofs from across town. One idea came tohis mind,

"What would the factory be like if I didn't win?",he thought to himself.

He considered to himself his new candy ideas for the factory. They weren't so good. The factory's profits were not as high as they used to be.

Maybe the four other children,the other golden ticket winners ,he met during would have had something better in mind if one of them won? Augustus...no, he might.. probably not, he wouldn't sell any chocolate and would have it for himself.

Veruca!?!.. she might do pretty good...she might work hard to make a lot money! Thats what she likes right? Mike, no..he would have no idea what to do with the factory...When Violet came to his head, all he did was felt bad for her. When they first saw each other at the Candy Land, Violet was being used by her own mother as a attraction and to make money.

When he was a child that wasn't something he ever thought about. As a kid, he felt bad... but then there was him inside of him was a poor kid who became a big chocolatier star as a adult. A great story but then, catastrophe! Nobody ever wanting to pay for his chocolate. Charlie looked away from the factory. For a while, he face palmed himself into disappointment and anger.

"Oh, what am I'm going to do?", he said to himself.

He continued to sulk to himself for a while. A familiar female voice asked, "Is this seat taken?" Charlie looked up into see the person's face. The person looked very familiar to him,she had green eyes and a blonde bob-cut.

"Violet?", he asked.

Violet's eyes widened up as she looked closely at him,

"Charlie?",she asked.


	6. Chapter 6:Violet

Charlie and Violet were face to face which each other. They couldnt believe they are seeing each other in person. After the factory tour a few years ago, where they first met, they were now shocked to see each other again. Charlie looked at the empty seat and looked up at Violet.

"Uh no, this seat is not taken you can sit here Violet.",said Charlie.

Charlie has grown to be a kind gentleman. Violet accepts Charlie's offer.

"Looks like the blue wore you off...", observed Charlie.

He realized that Violet is no longer blue after what happened years ago at the factory. "Yeah, heh.. heh.. its because I've grew out of who I was and found the peace in gardening and cooking.",said Violet.

She let out a light chuckle.

"Mother never appreciated my talents.",said Violet sadly.

Charlie turned his head to the side.

"What?" asked Charlie.

"You see Charlie, after the factory, my Mother became more strict. She forced me to do one sport after another. When I got tired, she would yell at me."You're not going to as be strong as your father was!"

My father was a very famous Olympics player before he met my mother. Since he died in a car accident when I was 5,mother figured out that as his daughter that I should be just like him.

"Now I realized how much hard work it is, so I gave up on it."explained Violet.

Charlie's eyes widened,

"So that's why that mother used her as a attraction.", he thought to himself.

"Yeah, my mother didn't like my new talents. So I joined the army so I can impress her.",said Violet.

"B-but, Violet, you shouldn't join the army just because your Mom is trying to make you like your Dad.",said Charlie.

"Charlie I did it so me and Mother would stop fighting. So things can go back to the way they were...",said Violet before Charlie could say anything.

"I know! You have to get your mother to stop treating you like a pet! Its a bad idea! You need to talk to her to tell her how you feel.",said Charlie.

Violet thought about it and nodded her head as she got up.

"Thanks Charlie for the advice.",she said.

She walked out of the door and she handed Charlie a sheet of paper.

"What's this?", he asked.

"It's my phone number in case if you wanna call me.",said Violet after she walked out of the door.

This left Charlie all by himself looking at the paper with the phone number on it.


	7. Chapter 7:You Dont Own Me

Violet went home that very day and took Charlie's advice. it's time to teach her mother a lesson! Violet needed someone to tell her that because things. After she left the factory, her mother became too overprotective and strict and worse, she wanted Violet to stay at home with her. If Violet lived on her own, her mom would afraid it wouldnt be "safe" for her.

Violet made it up to the steps to what she called home and knocked on the door.

When her Mom opened the door to answer, "Violet there you are I was worried sick! It you a while to come back home!", yelled Mrs.Beauregarde.

Violet rolled her eyes annoyed. She knew her Mom had wanted her to be back straight away.

"I know Mother. I need to tell you something.",said Violet.

"Yes, I would like to hear why it took you so long to get home.",demanded Mrs.Beauregrade.

She took Violet in the house so they could talk.

"Mother I think it's time for me to leave the nest.",started Violet.

"What?",asked Mrs.Beauregarde.

"Mother, you cant tell me what to do anymore! I'm 24 years old now. You can't treat me like a little kid.",said Violet.

"But Violet, what happened at the factory made me a failure in parenting you. It made me feel like the same way when I lost your father. since I didn't protect you then I realized that I don't wanna lose you again.",said Mrs.Beauregarde.

"But Mother, listen to me!"demanded Violet.

Mrs.Beauregrade interrupted and yelled, "No Violet, don't go there! I'm your mother! I deserve respect! You should never disrespect me!"

Violet stayed silent.

"Ugh Mother, you need to understand I'm not your pet and you don't own me!",yelled Violet.

"I know you're no pet. You are my daughter who needs to be protected!",exclaimed Mrs.Beauregrade.

"Okay, Life didn't go well after Father died!",said Violet.

Mrs.Beauregarde got angry whenViolet reminded her of her dead husband and smacked her across the face!

"Fine. If that's how you're going to talk me, Violet, get out of my house..."said Mrs.Beauregarde.

"What...?",asked Violet.

She was speechless. She could take the pain from being slapped across the face but she didn't expect her mother would say that.

"You heard me,Violet, you said you wanted to leave the nest so-get out of my house." demanded Mrs.Beauregrade again.

"B-but Mother...",began Violet.

Outside~

Violet was crying so much after she left home. She couldn't believe she her mother would throw her out into the street. She felt l like she was nothing. Charlie was right. Her mother didn't actually love her. She was using her the whole time. She didn't notice the way she was treated her. Where could she go now ? She had was no place to go. She spotted an old fashioned telephone booth- it was time for her to call Charlie.


	8. Chapter 8:Welcome To The Factory

Violet prayed and prayed for the phone to answer. The sun was going down, making the entire neighborhood go dark. Everybody was inside,dogs in the backyards of different houses were barking and howling their evening messages to one another. t Violet shook. The neighborhood has became a twilight ghost town, the noises and images were dreamlike.

Violet took a sigh of relief as soon as she heard a "Hello?"

On the phone it was Charlie. Violet huffed as she tried to find the words she wanted to say. The event she had with her mother left her speechless.

"Charlie, can I stay in the factory tonight?",she began.

A Few Minutes Later At The Factory~

Violet stood at the front entrance at the factory. It made her feel like she was a child again, visiting the factory for the first time. She had never thought she would come back here again. There was, also, the thought in her head the previous owner of the factory, Willy Wonka ,himself, would accept her? Would he still be disgusted based on her childhood actions?

The gates began to open letting Violet walk herself in. She reached to the doors of the factory. The person who opened the door and walked down the steps was Charlie Bucket himself!

When the two of them looked each other's eyes, Charlie sighed.

"Okay Violet, please come in.",he said softly.

The two of them walked themselves into the factory. When they got in, Violet could smell the toasty air the factory still had.

"Are there any rooms in the factory that I could stay in?",asked Violet.

She was practically running to catch up to Charlie.

"No I don't think so. The room we can use was Wonka's old room. Usually I sleep in Wonka's room. First thing in the morning, I get up go down to the other room to see how my parents and Mr.Wonka are doing.",explained Charlie.

"By the way, how is Wonka?",asked Violet.

"He is now at old age...I took his place as chocolatier.",said Charlie.

"Well, that's how he wanted it. He wanted somebody who was good enough on the tour to run the factory.", said Violet.

"Yup.",answered Charlie.

They were on their way to the room talking and laughing all the way.

The only thing that Charlie didn't talked about with Violet was that he was having problems of his own...

Meanwhile In The Upper Room Of The Factory~

Charlie and Violet opened the door to the room. Inside it revealed Charlie's parents and Willy Wonka all in bed. Charlie's parents were asleep. Willy Wonka was watched Charlie and Violet trying to sneak into Charlie's room.

Violet would stay in that room until Charlie could get a room for her.

"Guys...guys...",whispered Wonka.

Mr.Bucket blinked one eye open, so did Mrs.Bucket.

"Yes?",asked Mr.Bucket in a softy voice.

"Is it just me,or, does that woman looked like Violet Beauregrade?",asked Wonka. Mrs and Mr Bucket tried to see for themself,Mr.Bucket's eyes widened in shock he completely recognized Violet from the tv years ago when she won the golden ticket "Are You Violet Beauregrade from tv?" He asked Violet and Charlie stopped themselves to turn to the parents and Wonka.Wonka turned himself in bed to face Charlie and Violet, "Is it really Violet, that little gum chewing brat that I had on the tour?",thought Wonka.

The whole room was almost silent

"Uh hi.",said Violet.

That was only words that she could say.


	9. Chapter 9:We Meet Again

"So we meet again Violet.",said Wonka.

"Mr.Wonka, I promise you, I have changed and gotten better and...", Violet paused.

She knew not to continue to blabber anymore. Wonka stopped her because she was talking too fast.

"It's nice to see that you changed Violet. What exactly are you doing here?",asked Wonka. "My Mother kicked me out..." ,answered Violet with a sigh.

"Oh that's terrible.",said Mrs.Bucket.

As the mother, of Charlie, she couldn't imagine a mom would kick out their child out of their family home.

Wonka was even surprised himself he started to feel sorry for Violet. He knew she was a bit annoying with the bubblegum but it was time for him to put that aside by now Violet needs help!

"So what are you doing here at the chocolate factory?",asked Wonka.

He was trying to get more into the story so he could see what he can do for Violet.

"Well me and Charlie kinda ran into each other today. I had just gotten kicked out. He was going to let me sleep in his room until he could get a room for me.",explained Violet,

"Charlie could have a roommate whenever he wants. I'm okay with that as long as his parents say yes.",said Wonka.

Charlie looked over at his Mom and Dad waited for an answer.

"Yes Violet, can stay in your room.",answered Mr and Mrs Bucket.

"Aw thanks Mom and Dad.",said Charlie.

He went over to the bed and hugged them both before walking up the stairs with Violet into his room.


	10. Chapter 10:Violet’s Nightmare

After Charlie showed Violet his room, he showed Violet the old bed he used to sleep in. Right next to his new bed, Wonka had moved Charlie's bed into his room. That way both of them could work together to create more candy ideas.

As soon Wonka got older. Charlie Wonka should be in his old grandparents bed along with his parents in the other room.

Violet was in Charlie's old bed fast asleep.

Charlie was sleeping nice in cozy in his king sized purple bed until he heard a grunt,body shifting and moving and groan, it was Violet...

Charlie lifted up from his bed to look over what was happening.

Violet was tossing and turning in her bed,

"Violet?",asked Charlie.

Violet continued to toss and turn.

"Violet.",called out Charlie.

Violet continued to toss some more,

"Violet!",shouted Charlie.

Violet opened her eyes and looked over towards Charlie.

"Charlie...?",asked Violet.

She shifted in the bed to look at Charlie.

"Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?",asked Violet.

Violet did not talk about the dream. Charlie nodded his head.

"Sure.",he said.

Violet got out of bed to go sleep Charlie's bed .When Violet got into bed with Charlie, he put his arm around her. Charlie could tell Violet was shivering after from being woken up to the dream she was having.

"Violet, is everything okay? Was that a bad dream?,asked Charlie.

Violet softly nodded, "Yes that was a bad dream..."

"What was the bad dream about?",asked Charlie.

"It was the Juicing Room...",revealed Violet.


	11. Chapter 11:The Juicing Room Story

Violet started shuddering when the Juicing Room was mentioned. The Juicing Room was when all the worst bottoms took place. Charlie quickly tried to rub Violet across the back,

"It's okay,its okay...",said Charlie softly.

He acting like he was calming down a small child.

"What happened in the Juicing Room?",asked Charlie.

Even though he had never been to the Juicing Room, he still had to ask.

"Well when I was rolled over to the Juicing Room, they used some tubes that stuck onto my body and it hurt like hell! I remember my mother watching it being unfolded. Later on,I shrunk back into my normal size. I mean I could've died from that experience after the Juicing Room. I can remember the event being played over and over in my head. It gives me really bad anxiety,depression,flashbacks of the event and also nightmares." ,explained Violet. She starts tearing up.

"Every time I think about it, the image of ikeeps coming back it's like something you can't get off I don't know what to do since I'm in the army and it's a dangerous thing if your suffering from anxiety or depression when your in the army." Continued Violet as Charlie silently nod his head considering joining the army was Violet's choice to "impress" her mother after all "I don't know what to do Charlie I'm a mess,my life has be spinning constantly in my head,I have enough of this I don't want to deal with it anymore." Cried Violet as Violet gripped her hand onto Charlie's chest to cry her eyes out into shirt Charlie continued to rub Violet around her back telling her it's okay.Violet calmed down a little she looked up at Charlie into his dazzling light brown eyes Violet didn't know what to say or do so she quickly kissed Charlie on the cheek,Charlie softly blushed making Violet even more awkward and nervous "I-I'm sorry I need to get back into my own bed." Says Violet softly as she got out of the bed and back into her own bed "Violet wait.." Before Charlie could say a word Violet went back into her bed to fall right back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12:Welcome To The Job

The Next Day~

Charlie decided that he should show Violet his job. As soon as he was about to lead Violet into the working part of the factory, Wonka already knew where this was going.

"Charlie, are you going to show your "girlfriend" how we make the chocolates?", teased Wonka making Charlie blush in embarrassment.

"Wonka, you're so silly! No, she's not my girlfriend.",said Charlie playfully.

He knew he's making a joke.

"Yeah..hehe.. we just met.",laughed Violet.

Her cheeks start turning red as she looked up at Charlie. She knew Charlie had grown quite handsome since she last saw him.

Violet knew Wonka was just joking.Wonka started to begin smirking at him. Charlie knew before Wonka could make anymore jokes that it was time to go.

"Alright, Violet ,let's get going.",said Charlie.

He and Violet walked in through doorway with Wonka watching as they left.Wonka turned away to face the parents he could see they were mad at him.Wonka let out a soft giggle "Why are you so mad at me about?",asked Wonka nervously.

"Wonka that was inappropriate for you to say that. You should say sorry to Charlie And Violet when Charlie's done." said Mrs.Bucket

Eh I don't know about it honey I don't think that Violet girl is a good influence on my son though...",said Mr.Bucket suspicious.

"What are you talking about Ben?",asked Mrs.Bucket as she turned towards him.

That I'm not sure about Violet,Sophie that she's good enough for my son..."Mr.Bucket seriously Wonka and Mrs.Bucket we're both silent to what Mr.Bucket just said.

Meanwhile Out Of The Door~

Charlie and Violet reached to the balcony of wren chocolate was being made. Violet wowed in amazement on what she saw, "Violet Beauragrade welcome to my job." announced Charlie.


	13. Chapter 13:Dont Touch It

Violet wowed to herself. She couldn't believe she was seeing the working part of the factory! She was taking a look at the view when Benny, the Oompa-Loompa, came alongside her to get the to the balcony.

"Charlie.",called out Benny.

Charlie quickly turned around,

"Yes Benny?",asked Charlie, as he quickly turned around.

"We have a bit of a situation. You must bring your friend over here,stat!",demanded Benny. He hurried down the staircase with Charlie and Violet following him.

Further Down inside The Chocolate Factory~

Benny,Charlie and Violet stopped at a huge pot of melted chocolate.

"Oh for Pete's sake...",groaned Charlie.

"Wow...Charlie! That looks like its going to be hard to fix ...",before Violet could say anything else, Charlie quickly stepped into action.

"No Violet, I got this...",grunted Charlie.

He went into the control plant to fix the machine. Violet caught up to him.

"Charlie, do you think I could help...?",asked Violet.

"No it's fine Violet, thanks for asking! I got this.",calmly answered Charlie.

He pressed some buttons. The flooding from the machine started getting worse. There was a boom heard, as a spark of fire appeared beside Violet. She looked on nervously and then decided,as she walked closely to the controls, to press a button! Charlie quickly pushed her hand off.

"Don't touch it!",ordered Charlie ferociously.

Violet was shocked that Charlie shouted at her like that. All she remembered on the original tour of the factory, Charlie appeared to be a sweet and angelic kid. Not like this...no,

"What has happened to you Charlie these past few years? Let me guess, after you won, you changed. Becoming not the Charlie I remembered.", said Violet.

Charlie's eyes widened to what Violet said,

"Violet I...",before Charlie could say anything..

"Nope Charlie I don't wanna hear it! Forget it ! Coming here was a mistake!",shouted Violet angrily as she walked away.

Charlie was speechless. He didn't mean to lash out at Violet like that. Violet had been there only a few minutes and now she's leaving!?

"What have I've done...",said Charlie as he began walking off.

"Where are you going!?",shouted Benny.

"I'm going to get her!",shouted Charlie as he ran off to go follow Violet. Maybe he would get a chance to see where she's going.


	14. Chapter 14:Mother?

Violet walked straight out of the factory, a cold breeze in the air almost made her body shiver. She kept walking as a tear streamed down from her eye.

"Why would Charlie shout at me like that?",she asked herself.

She never knew much of Charlie since the tour. Charlie and Violet has been strangers. They didn't get close to each other because her mother would always try to remind her to focus on winning.

The tour was some "game" and would not allow her to make any friends. There was one girl Veruca tried to be friends with.

At the end, Veruca did take advantage from her.

"I wonder how Veruca is doing now after the factory?",thought Violet to herself.

She continued walking.Veruca came to her mind. She and her mother never really are involved in celebrity gossip. Whenever they watched tv, they watch the Olympics. They never really watched anything else. She had to take to mind what her mother would say,

"It will give you an idea on what to do better." Violet could help but shiver her shoulders when her mother came into her head.

"Maybe I'm just my mother's gift to society...",said Violet sadly to herself.

She looked down for a while until she bumped into someone.

"Ow!",she shouted as Violet looked up to see who the person was, it was her mother!

"Mother!?" ,shouted Violet in shock.

Violet had a interaction with her mother when Charlie caught up with her,"Mrs.Beauregrade!?"shouted Charlie in shock.

Mrs.Beauregrade looked over at Charlie with a smile on her face,

"Hello Charlie.",she said before she turned back to Violet.

"Mother what to you want now",groaned Violet.

"Well I came to say how sorry I was for kicking you out! You're still my little girl. I just wasn't myself and I will always love you.",said Mrs.Beauregrade. Charlie was almost speechless from what Mrs.Beauregrade just said. It didn't seem that real to him. It was making him feel like he wanted throw his arms in the air!thinking "What the heck!"

Violet s surprised Charlie he saw that Violet rolled her eyes "That was so fake...",said Violet in distaste.


	15. Chapter 15:Im Not Going With You

Mrs.Beauregrade stared at both Violet and Charlie blankly.

Violet said, "Do you think I would really fake what I say Violet!?! Come on, I'm your mother! I will never fake what I say to you.",said Mrs.Beauregrade.

"BUT- you kicked me out!? Knowing I had no place to go ! I had to survive with the help of friends!Mother aren't you ashamed you kept me inside your home for all those years!?",cried Violet.

"But Violet, after kicking you out, I realized I made a mistake! I wasn't myself !I want you back home Violet.",pleaded Mrs.Beauregrade.

"I'm not going with you.",said Violet.

She walked closer to Charlie.

"I'm staying with Charlie.",said Violet.

Charlie was almost surprised himself that Violet still wanted to stay with him at the factory. He was happy for Violet that she was standing up to her Mom!

"Charlie?...the poor kid!?! Pfft.. where is he going to have you stay? at under a bridge?",said Mrs.Beauregrade teasingly.

"Hey, just so you know, I own a factory now. I make the best chocolates.",said Charlie.

"Whatever!! HA-just because you own factory doesn't mean you are still not that poor kid everybody remembers!"criticized Mrs,Beauregrade with a laugh.

"That's it Mrs.Beauregrade ! Violet is not coming home with you after all the things you done to her. She is staying with me! She will be safe! If you do anything, I mean anything, to get your daughter back or insult me ever again.. I swear to god! I will have every Oompa-Loompa guard my factory to make sure you have to stay out!", roared Charlie.

Mrs.Bauregrade was shocked at the way Charlie yelled at her.

"Fine then...Violet stay with the, "poor kid". I'm leaving.", huffed Mrs.Beauregrade.

After Mrs.Beauregrade left, Violet looked over at Charlie and hugged him.

"Thank you.",she said "Anytime Violet let's go home." Says Charlie.


	16. Chapter 16:How To Work

They started to go the machine room. While they were working on the chocolate pot, Benny, the Oompa-Loompa was starting to get annoyed on how much Charlie was helping Violet work with him. He pulled Charlie aside,

"Hey Benny what do you need?",asked Charlie.

"Charlie, how long is she going to be here?",asked Benny.

"Who?",asked Charlie.

He did not know who Benny was talking about,

"Violet.",reminded Benny.

"Oh Violet, she's my close friend who needed me the most. I can't kick her out right now. That wouldn't sound like me.",said Charlie.

"Charlie, you're the chocolatier of the factory. I mean you know I always hate having people I don't know here.",scolded Benny angrily.

Charlie sighed softly. He always hated it when Benny reminded him that he is the chocolatier of the factory. In Charlie's life, he wasn't raised to be selfish, he was raised by good and humble parents who were trying to do what's best for him.

Charlie thinks that Benny forgets that he used to work with Wonka. He knew that Benny is in his late 50's which means he will sometimes have a bit of crankiness as he gets to his old age kinda like Grandpa George "Oh how I miss Grandpa George.",Charlie thought to himself sadly.

"Charlie!",shouted Benny.

Charlie quickly turned his attention back to Benny

"Were you even listening!?",yelled Benny.

"Oh um..."started Charlie.

Violet was shouting, "Uh Charlie I need a little help!"

Charlie turned around and shouted, "Be right there!"

Before turning back to Benny,

"Sorry Benny I have to go.", yelled Charlie.

He ran to go help Violet that annoyed Benny even more,

"Ugh what is with him he won't listen to me, oh I know I will cause trouble maybe that should make Violet leave." Chuckled Benny.


	17. Chapter 17:In The Candy Land

After a long day at work, Charlie decided to bring Violet to the Candy Land. This was so they could sit around and watch the activity around them. Sometimes, they stood up to chat with each other. While sitting in the middle of the rolling candy field, they watched the machine nearby them sucking the chocolate river up the pipe.

Violet said, "Remember how Augustus got sucked up into that pipe?"

They watched the chocolate was rising up inside the pipe.

Charlie looked back at Violet, "I do remember that."

Charlie continued looking around until he saw nearby the caramel apple tree dangling caramel apples that were crispy and beautiful, then ,looked back at Violet.

"Hey Violet, remember when we first saw each other.. when I was grabbing food?",asked Charlie, playfully.

Violet tried to look to see what Charlie was talking about. By the time her eyes were laid on the caramel apple tree, she frowned.

"Whats wrong Violet?",asked Charlie.

He realized that Violet had started to feel glum.

"It's just.. I'm sorry for the way I acted when we first met.",said Violet.

Charlie put his arm around Violet.

"Violet, you don't have to say sorry. I let it to be in the past and you should too.",offered Charlie softly.

Violet looked over at Charlie with their eyes met to one another,

"Wanna get a taste of caramel apples?",asked Violet.

Charlie took a while to answer as he looked at Violet, "Sure."

He answered as he got up. The both of them walked to the caramel apple tree to get some caramel apples. What they don't know above them, Benny was snickering from high above.

"Oh this is going to be good.",he said.

There was a bucket of chocolate with him, he was planning something that's not good.


	18. Chapter 18:Benny!

Charlie and Violet continued talking. Benny began to reveal his evil plan getting dangerously close to the bucket of melted chocolate. He started dipping.

Violet and Charlie decided to stand up and walk around. All of a sudden, Charlie's mouth and eyes begin to roll involuntarily. He was going into shock as he could see melted chocolate from above falling towards Violet!

"Violet, watch out!",yelled out Charlie.

Violet looked confused for a sec. As Charlie pushed Violet out of the way, the melted chocolate to fell on him

"Aw, shucks.",said Charlie embarrassed.

He looked at himself covered in chocolate. Violet tried her best to hold her laughter in looking at Charlie. His eyes looked up at Violet, his cheeks red.

Violet said,"You look like Augustus Gloop when he was covered in chocolate,!",

Charlie just stood there. All of a sudden, they heard,

"No, no, no!"

Violet was silent as both she and Charlie looked up to see who it was...it was Benny!

"Benny!",yelled Charlie angrily.

That was when Benny paused having seen the angry look on Charlie's face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!",begged Benny.

He went down on his knees and cried. Charlie's angry look faded away as he looked at Violet trying not to say anything on Benny acting phony.

"Gosh, I need a shower now.",said Charlie.

Violet agreed as the two of them walked off leaving Benny alone.He had not realized they had already left.


	19. Chapter 19:We Need To Talk

Violet tried to think of a way to get Charlie upstairs and into the bathroom. He needed to take a shower. Violet had closed the door into his parents room. That way, they could walk up to his room and maybe, his parents would be asleep and wouldn't notice. As soon as they were trying to make it up the stairs,Charlie's parents woke up.

"What happened to you, Charlie!?",shouted Mrs.Bucket in shock.

"Oh just got into a little bit of a mess.",chuckled Charlie awkwardly.

"Well, then, go upstairs and wash up.",suggested Mr.Bucket.

" Mr.Bucket, I think I could help him.",said Violet.

"That is very nice to say that Violet, but, I think Charlie could help himself.",said Mr.Bucket.

He looked over at Charlie,in turn, Charlie looked over to Violet.

"Violet, I hate to say this, but, I could help myself to the bathroom.",said Charlie.

He continued walking up the stairs without Violet.

"Violet.",began Mr.Bucket, as she turned to face his parents.

"Yes?",she asked

"Come down here for a second, we need to talk.",said Mr.Bucket.

Violet listened to what he told to her do. She came downstairs.

"What is it?",asked Violet.

Mr and Mrs Bucket both looked at each other before looking back at Violet.

"Look Violet you..."began Mrs. Bucket.

"Seem like a very nice girl.. we have raised Charlie to teach him to have good manners. We have had a lot of family background from poverty. We want our family to raise up. We have tried to show Charlie not to worry about anything anymore because he won the golden ticket.", said Mr.Bucket. Violet was silent to what Mr.Bucket had to say.

"What do you mean by that?", said Violet.

"We meant that we don't want Charlie to marry a girl who had a problematic background." Told Mr.Bucket ,Violet's eyes widened in shock to what Mr.Bucket just said she doesn't know what to say next.


	20. Chapter 20:Whats Wrong

Violet couldn't help but think about what Charlie's father said to her...why did he say that?

Since he and his wife raised a loving son,shouldn't he be himself, right? As soon as she got into Charlie's room she could already tell he was in the shower, washing up.

Benny had dumped the melted chocolate onto him by accident. She waited for him to come out. She sat on the bed that he had told her to sleep in when she first got there. Life had changed dramatically in a short time.

By the time Charlie came out of the bathroom, he already had on his chocolatier suit. He had his top hat in his hand. He could see Violet on the bed looking upset. He came over to her to see what was wrong with Violet

"Violet, what's wrong? You look quite upset.",said Charlie.

"Oh, uh ,everything's fine, Charlie.",said Violet with a fake smile.

Her face tried to not to let Charlie worry about her. Charlie was too smart and he already knew what was wrong with her, so he scootched over to Violet on the bed. He would see if he could get her to talk about what is going on with her.

"Violet are you sure?",asked Charlie.

"Yeah, I'm sure Charlie. Let's continue our walk in the candy gardens, shall we?",asked Violet.

"No Violet, we shouldn't. Just wait here a sec.",said Charlie.

Violet was silent. She agreed with Charlie by nodding at him, watching Charlie as he shut the door and left with her.


	21. Chapter 21:What Did You Said To Her

In the big bedroom which Charlie's parents and Wonka's slept, Charlie's parents were in the middle of a conversation while Wonka was asleep. Their attention was turned when both of them heard the upper door opening and shutting. That meant Charlie was coming down to see them. Charlie's parents watched their son walk down the stairs and head towards the bed to where they are resting. They were expecting that Charlie wanted to join the conversation with them and see what they were talking about.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?" asked Mr.Bucket.

"What did you said to her?",said Charlie.

This made both Mr and Mrs Bucket freeze. Charlie just stood there. Both of them, as they both looked at each other and turned back to their son.

"Said to who Charlie?",asked Mr Bucket.

"Violet.. Dad... Violet told me you had said something to her.",exclaimed Charlie.

That made Mr.Bucket silent. He gradually turned back to his wife, who was right next to him being quiet about the whole thing. He began to talk about to his wife, to say something.

They heard a fateful sigh from Charlie which caused them to turn back around to their son to see what he was about to say. Charlie looked back up to both of his parents as they were waiting for him to say something.

"Dad, I get what you are coming from. Don't worry, Violet is not like that anymore. She is a good person just maybe get to know her, maybe she would show something you didn't know about her.",said Charlie with a soft smile.

He went back to his room leaving his two parents speechless to what he had just said. It wasn't until Wonka, who was sleeping, woke himself up with his own snoring.

"Morning Buckets, what did I missed?",asked Wonka.


End file.
